helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Butterfly / Kaze ni Fukarete
|type = Single |album = |artist = Juice=Juice |released = July 30, 2014 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, digital download |recorded = 2014 |length = 15:16 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai! 3rd Single (2014) |Next = }} Black Butterfly / Kaze ni Fukarete (ブラックバタフライ／風に吹かれて; Black Butterfly / Blowing in the Wind) is Juice=Juice's 4th major single. It was released on July 30, 2014 in 6 editions, 2 regular and 4 limited. Tracklist CD Tracklist Regular A; Limited A, C #Black Butterfly #Kaze ni Fukarete #Black Butterfly (Instrumental) #Kaze ni Fukarete (Instrumental) Regular B; Limited B, D #Kaze ni Fukarete #Black Butterfly #Kaze ni Fukarete (Instrumental) #Black Butterfly (Instrumental) DVD Tracklist Limited Edition A *Black Butterfly (Music Video) Limited Edition B *Kaze ni Fukarete (Music Video) Limited Edition C *Black Butterfly (Dance Shot ver.) *Black Butterfly (Jacket and MV Making, Off-shot) Limited Edition D *Kaze ni Fukarete (Dance Shot ver.) *Kaze ni Fukarete (Jacket and MV Making, Off-shot) Featured Members *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari Comments by Tsunku and Members Black Butterfly *Tsunku: “Firstly I started out by composing a piece of tango-like music. When I was making the melody, somehow there was no image of a butterfly, but when I was in the middle of shortening the arrangement I pictured the girls flapping their huge wings and floating upwards. Even so, the image as for up to now is bright and full of energy ! Rather than a butterfly, sometimes a little lonely, but, to be able to also have a strong mind and spirit, Such an image came to mind. And that’s how I might have arrived at Black Butterfly. At the dance choreography for the high part of the song there was the image of five of them merged together as one butterfly. I tried to project the girls currently as if they are looking for a place with bitter honey、rather than sweet honey”.http://ameblo.jp/tsunku-blog/entry-11881540762.html Kaze ni Fukarete *Tsunku: “This is the other song. It seems that the girls flapping their wings freely gives off a strong feeling. This music gives a complete feeling of I want to be able to fly away into the sky”.http://ameblo.jp/tsunku-blog/entry-11881540762.html Concert Performances ;Black Butterfly *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ ;Kaze ni Fukarete *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ Promotions Mini Lives= *July 24, 2014 (Tokyo, Japan) *July 27, 2014 (Nagoya, Japan) *July 31, 2014 (Yokohama, Japan) |-|Handshake Events= *July 31, 2014 (Yokohama, Japan) |-|Television Appearances= *2014.07.22 Summer Station Music Live (performing "Black Butterfly & Kaze ni Fukarete") *2014.07.24 The Girls Live (performing "Black Butterfly") *2014.07.25 Music Dragon (performing "Kaze ni Fukarete") *2014.07.27 Music Japan (performing "Kaze ni Fukarete") *2014.07.31 The Girls Live (performing "Kaze ni Fukarete") Single Information *All lyrics and composition by Tsunku *All arrangements by Hirata Shoichiro Trivia * The outfits for "Kaze ni Fukarete" are refreshingly fluffy, pastel color plain clothes. *"Black Butterfly" has a tango and adult feel to it. *This is currently Juice=Juice highest selling first day single. Chart Positions Oricon Chart Position Total Reported Sales: 37,984* Other Charts Rankings Additional Videos Juice=Juice 『ブラックバタフライ』 Black Butterfly （Dance Shot Ver.） Juice=Juice『風に吹かれて』 Blown by the Wind （Dance Shot Ver.） External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Oricon Listings: Regular Edition A, Regular Edition B, Limited Edition A, Limited Edition B, Limited Edition C, Limited Edition D *Lyrics: Black Butterfly, Kaze ni Fukarete Reference Category:Juice=Juice Singles Category:2014 Singles Category:Juice=Juice DVDs Category:2014 DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Single